


Trick-or-Treat

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Dark Was the Night (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Smut, Sam Winchester makes a brief appearance, Slight crossover with Supernatural, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Paul opens his mouth, to assure her if they can survive wendigos they can survive anything else Maiden Woods can offer when Adam finally comes down the stairs.His hair has been cut short and he’s wearing a brown button-up shirt and brown pants. A holster at his side and a star on his chest. He’s smiling like he hasn’t since- Paul takes in a deep breath.“A cop like your old man?”Adam shakes his head.“Like Donny.”





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine Costumes

Susan smiles at them, leaning on the doorjamb. Her nose is red and eyes are puffy.

“Thank you, I know it’s last minute-” she starts only to be cut off by a long string of sneezes. Paul blesses her after each one just like his momma taught him. It’s cold out, their breaths coming out in little mists of fog and Paul wants to usher her upstairs and tuck her in. Instincts from years of marriage don’t just go away when you divorce, if the divorce is amicable, and by the glint in Susan’s eyes, she knows what he’s thinking.

Donny shifts, his leg is broken in a run of bad luck that Paul hopes will be broken tonight. Susan reaches out, hands pausing an inch from Donny’s face but the younger man leans into it.

“Ain’t no trouble,” Donny says in that charming way of his. Big brown eyes stare into kind brown ones and Paul realizes he may just have a type.

“It really isn’t. We’re on call, but there are others that can deal with pranks and small grievances,” Paul adds. And won’t they make a sight should something bigger happen? What with them dressed up as zombies. Paul went old school; green skin, and rotting patches. Donny went more modern; pale skin, bruises under the eyes, lagging gait and rotten flesh. Two things didn’t have to be faked. He’s still bruised and battered from the kidnapping earlier that month and his broken leg.

“You two need to be careful,” Susan says, her thumb tracing the edge of a bruise, “we can’t lose you to idiots.”

Paul opens his mouth, to assure her if they can survive wendigos they can survive anything else Maiden Woods can offer when Adam finally comes down the stairs. 

His hair has been cut short and he’s wearing a brown button-up shirt and brown pants. A holster at his side and a star on his chest. He’s smiling like he hasn’t since- Paul takes in a deep breath.

“A cop like your old man?”

Adam shakes his head.

“Like Donny.”

That makes Paul smile, makes his heart warm and insides turn to goo. Donny makes a nose and even Susan coos. Susan’s mom is a few steps behind Adam.

“Why if it isn’t a coupla Walkers about to eat up my Carl.”

“I’m not Carl, I’m Donny,” Adam says, hopping down the stairs to stand between Paul and Donny, he snuggles into Paul’s side.

“And you look very sharp,” Donny tells him as Susan pulls back to let her mother take pictures.

“Don’t let him eat too much candy, and watch out for strangers.”

Adam giggles, as the words were directed to him, not at him.

“Don’t worry, mommy. I won’t let daddy eat too much or strangers take Donny.”

Bucket in hand they leave the house, Donny’s crutches swinging and thumping on the road. Not everyone in town knows exactly what happened last winter. A good chunk of them had evacuated to warmer places. And Paul thanks God for that every night. Still, they know  _ something _ happened and that the town is only still standing is because of the two men trick or treating with the little cop.

“I wanna go to the church! Father Asher said he was gonna give out full-sized candy this year!”

Paul looks at Donny who is already hobbling that way.

“Come on, can’t deny the boy a full-sized piece of candy. Plus I hear he’s dressed up Eve as a Wampa.”

“Nu-uh! That’s so cool!”

There’s laughter in the air. And for once, Paul is the one laughing and having a good time. A plastic bag has to be acquired, Jim laughing and handing it to Paul when they cross paths, so that the bucket can hold more candy.

There is a tall man with long brown hair standing next to Father Asher when they finally reach the church. They’re frowning and Eve is giving the newcomer a wide birth. Strange for the German Shepard. Of course, it could just be because Father Asher has indeed put the pup in a Wampa costume.

“Father Asher!” Adam yells in glee, waving his hand wildly. It’s only Donny grabbing onto him, losing one of his crutches in the process, that stops Adam from running up. 

“Father,” Paul says cautiously, he doesn’t his gun on him. Left it in his jeep. He regrets that now. Father Asher smiles, it’s a strained thing but walks down to help Donny. Adam, usually over helpful, is nervous and clutching onto Donny.

“Hello there Sheriff, deputies. My, isn’t this a sight, two Deputy Saunders. Aren’t you a lucky man?”

Paul feels his lips twitch, and he nods his head.

“I am.”

He inclines his head toward the newcomer, silent question.

“A friend of a friend. Sam. But that isn’t why you three are here. Snickers, Milkyway or Reese’s?” Father Asher asks after making sure that Donny has a good grip on the crutch.

“I’d love a seat and a Snickers if you please, Father.”

Paul and Adam bracket Donny as they enter the building. It’s been rebuilt. Windows replaced and stained wood tore up. It looks nice, Paul thinks, especially the new pews. Paul may or may not have it on good authority that they are soft enough to fall asleep on. Sam comes over to them, he’s taller up close and wearing a lot of plaid.

“You okay?”

“Oh yeah. Just ain’t used to walking on crutches. Need a breather.”

Donny’s face lights up with childlike glee when Father Asher hands him a Snickers. Paul grabs one at random and Adam takes a Snickers, copying Donny in every way. Small talk is had, about the weather, about the town. It feels like Sam is angling for something. Father Asher is frowning at Sam like he frowned at Paul those dark months. 

“Father Asher was telling about some nut jobs popping in. Man, that had to be scary.”

“Eh. As a former New York City cop it wasn’t that bad. They were idiots. The ‘smarter’ of the two,” Donny says flatly and with air quotes, “said something about being cops for what cops can’t protect people from.”

They don’t say much more. Paul had interrogated both men. Neither had said much. When they finally say goodbye Paul doesn’t feel much better about Sam but he’s going to trust Father Asher.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
